fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Love Love!
features the 8 canon lead Cures and 3 canon dark lead Cures of the canon Pretty Cure series. Secretly, the other dark Cures are allying for the girls, but they are not main characters. Story For Misumi Nagisa and others, it started as a nice day until the villains wanted to attack. They quickly met three dark Cures who receive the ability to become allies to the team! Now, the eleven Cures will fight together to save our world. Later, they get saved numerous times by mysterious allies, ones that Yume, Sakura, and Hime seem to be familiar with... Characters Cures Last name is first Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black - 14 year old student at Verone Academy who plays lacrosse. Her theme color is black. Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom - 14 year old student at Yunagi Middle School who plays softball. Her theme color is pink. Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream - 14 year old student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School who has no talents but is cheerful. Her theme color is pink. Momozono Love/Cure Peach - 14 year old student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School who likes to dance. Her theme color is pink. Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom - 14 year old student at Myōdō Academy's Junior High School who lives at the Hanasaki Flower Shop. Her theme color is pink. Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody - 14 year old student who practices playing the piano and is a huge eater. Her theme color is pink. Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy - 14 year old student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who is seldom unhappy. Her theme color is pink. Aida Mana/Cure Heart - 14 year old student at Oogai First Middle School who likes to help others. Her theme color is pink. Akarui Yume/Dark Dream/Precious Dream - She did not know how to make friends, but later turned good because of Cure Dream. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who attends Nozomi's school and makes many friends. She can also transform into Precious Dream. Her theme color is magenta. Hanasaku Sakura/Cure Blossom Mirage/Miracle Blossom - She did not believe that Tsubomi had the ability to change. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who attends Tsubomi's school and deeply cares for others, much like Mana. She can also transform into Miracle Blossom. Her theme color is pink. Tanoshi Hime/Bad End Happy/Good End Happy - She used to like watching others suffer, making her feel fortunate. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who attends Miyuki's school and always tries to help people who are hurt. She can also transform into Good End Happy. Her theme color is dark pink. Ally Cures Akairo Honou/Dark Rouge/Precious Rouge - She thought friends and companions were inconvenient. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who, like Yume, likes to make friends and usually hangs out. She can also transform into Precious Rouge. Her theme color is red. Hikarino Utau/Dark Lemonade/Precious Lemonade - She used to want to make herself happy, not thinking about others. In this season, she is a 13 year old student who always tries to make people happy. She can also transform into Precious Lemonade. Her theme color is yellow. Shizukana Mori/Dark Mint/Precious Mint - She only wanted to protect herself. In this season, she is a 15 year old student who is always protecting everyone. She can also transform into Precious Mint. Her theme color is green. Kashikoi Nami/Dark Aqua/Precious Aqua - She thought she could only trust herself to do things right. In this season, she is a 15 year old student who trusts people that are nice and reliable. She can also transform into Precious Aqua. Her theme color is blue. Fukai Umiko/Cure Marine Mirage/Miracle Marine - She was jealous of Momoka's success as a fashion model. In this season, she is a 13 year old student who joins a fashion club because of her love of fashion. She can also transform into Miracle Marine. Her theme color is blue. Shomei Asami/Cure Sunshine Mirage/Miracle Sunshine - She felt indepted to suppress her girlish side to protect the Myoudouin dojo. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who shows her love for both girlish items and martial arts. She can also transform into Miracle Sunshine. Her theme color is yellow. Ginzuki Nazo/Cure Moonlight Mirage/Miracle Moonlight - She believes her own weakness was at fault for letting Cologne die. In this season, she is a 17 year old student who tries not to think about this tragic moment, but sometimes it gets out of hand. She can also transform into Miracle Moonlight. Her theme color is silver. Bad End Sunny/Good End Sunny - She wanted to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who is usually calm and quiet. She can also transform into Good End Sunny. Her theme color is dark orange. Bad End Peace/Good End Peace - She was a very huge brat towards Cure Peace. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who correctly deals with bullies that are bullying others. She can also transform into Good End Peace. Her theme color is dark yellow. Bad End March/Good End March - She liked fighting enemies without remorse. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who plays kickball with remorse to the other team secretly. She can also transform into Good End March. Her theme color is dark green. Bad End Beauty/Good End Beauty - She used to like beautiful things, especially those that win. In this season, she is a 14 year old student who believes everything is beautiful no matter what. She can also transform into Good End Beauty. Her theme color is dark blue. Mascots Villains Gallery Trivia *In this season, Mana (Cure Heart) and Sakura (Miracle Blossom) are alike. **Their theme colors are pink. **They have similar personalities (this means Sakura's present personality). **They like to team together in many episodes. *Ginzuki Nazo shares the same first name as Suteki Nazo from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi. It is unknown if they are anything related or even related at all. *Although Asami's last name is Shomei, her bio says about having to suppress her girlish side to protect the Myoudouin dojo, but this is most likely because of her first Cure ego, Cure Sunshine Mirage. Since she was a part of Itsuki, this is where the Myoudouin part comes in as that is Itsuki's last name. Category:Pretty Cure Love Love! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:User: Cure Believe